Cargo restraining apparatus of various types are known in the art. Typically, such apparatus is used within a cargo receptacle, such as, for example, within a truck body, to restrain the cargo from excessive movement within the receptacle. One type of restraining apparatus is comprised of one or more beams, which partition the cargo load and/or form supporting joists for vertically-spaced decking structures extending between opposed walls of the truck body.
Another type of cargo restraining apparatus is comprised of one or more synthetic straps or a web of straps forming a net that spans between the opposed walls of the cargo receptacle. Typically, the straps or net is anchored at four locations on the walls to define a four-cornered, generally rectangular restraining apparatus. The anchoring locations are adjustable, depending on the amount and location of the cargo. One problem with such cargo straps or nets is that they are easily removable from the cargo receptacle and are subject to theft, loss and damage. Accordingly, there is a need for a securing device for cargo restraining straps and nets.